gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi Sophia
Hi_Sophia is dedicated to eliminating the filth of the GameFAQs Smash boards, and is the Divine Empress of the Temple of Xod. She is also a Mod. Her latest account is SpaceySophia13. She went to the all-time low of reporting threads mourning Iwata's death. Life Before The Temple She likes to needlessly report threads for fun, almost as if she were the GameFAQs Moderators' personal slave. She has in her banned Rayquaza487 twice now for ic reasons. She is truly the . She also got energyman2289's topic deleted when it his 403. It's one of his dreams to get a topic to 500, but an off topic 500 thread is not the way. After Becoming Empress Some say Sophia has no life, therefore she has nothing better to than to report threads of her choice. Her actions and rationale is seen by detractors as biased, ignorant, and subjective due to their limited understanding of this world. Topics about games users create for the boards, as well as trolling and posting about "Ridley fanfics" are aspects of shadow, which are tempting the Boards into a dark place. She stands strong with the Temple in the hopes of restoring peace and order to this world. Nicknamed: "The Ultimate Killjoy" She has quickly worked up a reputation for being a killjoy, reporting topics for what is seen as no logical reason by detractors. On June 21, 2014, Sophia reported the Smash Bros Announcer Contest Preliminaries for being off-topic. After five hours without the topic being closed, the Carlisle Elitists struck back and reported her for false and excessive moderation. It remains to be seen whether the mods will recognize her power, or continue being total dip s. In a topic on June 23, Sophia made a post announcing that she had changed her signature. This was marked, and subsequently deleted , showing that she is not omnipotent in her moderator -sucking abilities. Crowning While initially only a regular poster, Hi_Sophia was taken by Xodarhis as his concubine on June 21, 2014 and renamed Empress Sophia. With the support of the Temple, she is likely to become a greater threat than any GameFAQs has yet faced. Moveset There is a circle of belief emerging that Sophia's actions are as a result of her wishing to be included in the next Smash Bros. Game as a villain representing the Temple of Xod. By annoying the users of the board through the means of moderating their topics, she wishes to create a reputation for herself as a viable villain. As such, a possible moveset for her has been constructed: *'Neutral A': Sophia repeatedly slaps the air directly in front of her. *'Up-Tilt': Sophia offers a prayer to Xod, clasping her hands upwards. The hands do damage to what they touch. *'Forward-Tilt': Sophia kicks her opponent in the crotch area. You know what she's aiming for. *'Down-Tilt': Sophia stomps the ground immediately in front of her with her heel. This can combo into itself. *'Neutral Aerial': Sophia spins in mid-air, attacking her opponent multiple times with her limbs. *'Up Aerial': Sophia delivers a vertical headbutt to her opponent. If the sweetspot on her crown connects, it will do additional damage. *'Down Aerial': Sophia fast-falls to the ground. Any opponent that she touches on her way down will fall under her and be crushed when she lands. *'Forward Aerial': Sophia thrusts her hands forward in a praying motion. The hands do damage to what they touch. *'Back Aerial': Sophia kicks her opponent backwards. Her heel does additional damage. *'Neutral B': OFF-TOPIC - Sophia yells "Off-Topic" at the top of her voice. The words appear in giant letters diagonally above her, and drop onto her enemy. *'Up B': Help me Xodarhis! - Xodarhis appears to pull Sophia back onto the stage. *'Side B': Reported! - Sophia files a report to the moderators. A few seconds later, her opponent will take damage as if they have been hit by a light explosion. *'Down B': Summon Moderator - Sophia calls for a moderator to protect her. The moderator will appear in front of her and counterattack anyone in range. If an opponent gets hit, they lose a stock. *'Up Smash': After a short start-up animation, Sophia shoots a beam of light upwards. It has slightly disjointed hitboxes. *'Side Smash': Sophia fires a short beam of light in front of her. *'Down Smash': Sophia pulls a >_> face at her opponent. Does no damage, but can cause an opponent up to a few feet away to trip. The longer it is charged, the higher the chance of tripping. *'Dash Attack': Sophia delivers a full body tackle to her opponent. Has a 30% chance of tripping on her own oversized dress. *'Final Smash': Praise Xod - Sophia teleports all combatants to the Temple of Xod. All opponents are stunned in place, as Sophia recites a demonic ritual. She transforms into her true demon self and KO's all opponents, taking all of their remaining stock and winning the match. This has a 1% chance of shattering your disc/game cartridge. Account Closing and Remaking In a topic by energyman2289, Sophia said that she would close her account for making users mad. To the disbelief of many, she did in fact close her account, leaving some to actually feel bad. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69515176 Her "main" account still stands however, and no one has been able to guess it correctly yet. On the 16th of July 2014, Sophia created a new account known as Empress_Sophia with the signature "guess who's back". Her first action was to mark the newest mafia game for off-topic. Reception The following is critique of Hi_Sophia given by various GameFAQs users: LordCarlisle: She's not even doing the right thing. She's absolutely deluded, as half of the topics that she reports for being off-topic aren't, in actuality, off-topic. And she's delusional (even more so) if she thinks that anybody is going to refer to her as "Empress". That's the highest ranking of royalty one can have. Why, it's higher than both "Lord" and "Archlord". I shan't take that lying down. She seems to be trying to gain attention by being a stickler for the rules. Taojaz: '''If she's an empress, then we're the rebellion. No matter how much you suck up to the mods, I won't bow down to your 'empire'. '''AuraWielder: '''She is, quite frankly, ridiculous. She reports almost every topic for something even when it is clearly with the GameFAQs TOU. It leads me to believe that she is either a very deluded character, or a malevolent troll. And I'm leaning towards the latter. '''Rayquaza: '''If only she would stop sucking Moderator **** maybe should get a single friend. She's modded me twice now and I've suffered getting Warned too darn much because of the ******* she is. '''quinfordmac: '''I left the site before Temple of Xod. So I have that going for me, which is nice. '''TopHattedTroopa: '''She's a whiny who does nothing but suck the very tiny s of the mods. All she does is be a killjoy and report topics for no reason-I was surprised when she posted something besides 'Reported'. Oh how much I wish she would be banned. Forever. '''NintendoIsBeast: '''You are causing everyone pain? Keep up the good work! '''Mikokiri: Her mother must of been an abusive that ed drugged and drunk men in the bathrooms of petrol stations for Sophia to turn out like this. PT_Piranha: Yeah I'd like a #5 sandwich, can I have that with only meat on it? No vegetables. But I'd also like a little extra meat on it. For a drink, I want a medium Dr. Pepper, no ice, and a cookie. ... Wait, what do you mean we're talking about Hi Sophia? The one that reported topics and told everyone she was doing that? Whatever, I don't care about her. Okay so I'll pay for my meal in cash, and I'd like it delivered... Xerneas1: thank god i don't post often i don't that witch to report me +_+ Yoshi2010 also thinks she is a . Category:Users Category:Temple of Xod Category:Squidward Category:Friends of Kristoff